Love's First Day
by ThoseAmberEyes
Summary: A young lad from Forks had never had sex, it was true. Then, he met a slightly older lass. So...they did it on the grass. And, man, that girl knew what to do!     A one-shot featured in Breath-of-twilight's Countdown to Valentine's Day 2012 Risque VDay!


EPOV

I sat in my first period class wondering why the fuck I was stuck in this hell hole.

It was my first day as a senior at Forks High School and I was already dreading it. My father was the head surgeon at Forks Medical, but I had spent my junior high and first 3 1/2 high school years at a boarding school in Chicago. He had forced me to spend my second semester of senior year here. God knows why.

I spent my morning being shown around this small-ass school by Ms. Cope. (AKA Can't-keep-her-eyes-or-hands-to-herself.) Yea, let's leave it at that.

"Good morning class!" I was broken out of my reverie by my new English teacher coming in to the room. I looked up, and I swear to God I thought I would bust out of my jeans.

Long brown hair, creamy skin, a heart shaped face, a tight-ass pencil skirt, a red silk blouse, and fuck-me pumps.

_Holy fuck. God, Edward keep your virgin panties on._

"I'm your new Literature teacher, Ms. Swan. I just transferred from a high school in Seattle and I'm very happy to be working here with all of you. I hope you'll all go easy on me since it's my first day." she smiled. "Let's start off by going around the room and introducing ourselves. Any volunteers to go first? No? Fine, I'll start. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, I grew up in Phoenix, I'm 30 years old, and my favorite color is green."

_30? How could someone this hot possibly be 30?_

She pulled out her roster and called out, "Newton? How about you?"

A kid with dirty blonde hair and a baby face stood up and spoke. "I'm Mike Alexander Newton, I grew up here, and my new favorite teacher is Isabella." he smiled slyly and winked at her.

_Why I oughta…_

"Mr. Newton. I expect my students to call me by my last name, and if not, I make certain that they are permanently removed from my class. Do I make myself clear?" The room erupted into _Oooohs__**.**_

"Uhh, yes. I mean, uh, yes, ma'am," he said as he sat down with his eyes cast to the floor.

"Perfect. Let's see here..." she continued down the roster. "Cullen."

I stood and we made eye contact. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at me and I saw them go wide as she took me in. I saw here eyes travel down my body and stopped to appreciate the hard-on I was sporting.

_Jeez, she probably thinks you're a pervert. Way to go, asshole._

"Uh, my full name is Edward Anthony Cullen, I grew up in Chicago, and I like to play the piano and play football." I got it out quickly in attempt to sit before I turned red with embarrassment.

"Hmm, what an interesting combination. I'd like to hear you play sometime. Will you be trying out for the football team?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Yea, probably."

"Very nice." she winked.

_IS SHE FLIRTING?_

The rest of the class finished up their introductions and Ms. Swan started to speak again. "As you all know, tomorrow is Valentines Day. I'd like you all to memorize a poem about love and present them tomorrow? Ok?"

The class groaned.

After Ms. Swan's class, my day was a bore. Football try-outs were next week so I decided to stay after school and practice with some guys who were also planning on joining the team. I figured my parents wouldn't give a shit if I wasn't home after school so I stayed a little while after the rest of the guys left.

I was practicing some drills when I heard a voice call out my name. I whipped my head over to where it came from. I saw Ms. Swan walking toward me. "What are you still doing here?" she wondered. "It's getting dark, everyone's already gone home."

"Just practicing for try-outs." I said shyly. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I was decorating my classroom. I didn't have time before the semester started." she set down her bag and walked over to me. She took the football from my hands. "My dad used to play. He taught me a thing or two." she said as she backed up away from me. She threw the ball to me with almost perfect precision.

"Wow! That was great!" I exclaimed. She took a bow and shouted, "Thank you! Thank you!" I started laughing and she attempted to get the ball again but I refused to let it go. We ran and chased each other for about a half-hour but we were both getting pretty tired.

"Is this weird?" she asked as we sat down on the bleachers.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, us hanging out. Is it weird for you? It's not for me, I just..." she looked down at her hands. "I'm...attracted to you. And I know it's really wrong and you're probably really grossed out now and...I'm disgusting."

"I'm not...grossed out. I'm kinda...turned on." her head snapped. She grabbed my face in her hands and pressed her lips forcefully against mine. She straddled my lap and began kissing me even harder. I swept my tongue across her bottom lip and she allowed me access. She slid her tongue into my mouth and gently stroked hers against mine. I was sure she could feel my massive erection straining against the zipper of my jeans, and with her straddling me like this, I was sure to come in my pants.

"Uhh, Ms. Swan." I managed to get out. She started kissing down my neck and collarbone. She made her way back up and began tugging at my earlobe with her teeth.

"Yes?" she whispered in a tiny voice.

_My God, this woman is trying to kill me._

"Um, I need to tell you something."

"She looked at me with her puppy-dog eyes. "What is it?" she looked worried. "Did I do something wrong? Oh God! I AM disgusting!"

I stopped her, "No, no! Nothing's wrong! I just...um...I wanted to tell you that I'm a virgin."

She looked at me and a sly grin grew on her lips. She leaned in and pressed her lips against my ear. "Do you want a trophy?" she giggled. "I'm OK with it if you are." she smiled.

"Oh. Ok." I said stupidly. She giggled again and stood up off my lap. "I wanna take you somewhere." she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I grabbed my stuff and she took my hand again. "Come on." she said.

We started walking up past the trees that lined the high school field and into the woods. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I'm not a serial killer."

We kept walking for about 15 minutes until we reached a clearing in the woods. I heard the soft trickling of a narrow stream on the side opposite to where we were standing. Blue and yellow flowers sprouted up from the ground and it smelled like mint and pine leaves.

"What is this place?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I was doing a little hiking last week and came across it by chance. Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"Yea."

"Come on." she pulled me into the middle of the meadow. We sat down and she once again straddled my lap. She started playing me the hairs on the back of my neck. "So, you've never done anything before?"

"Nope. I mean, if you count what happened back at the field."

Her eyes got wide. "That was your first kiss?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "But I'm glad it was with you." I smiled and kiss her again. I started rubbing her lower back while she pulled at my hair. Her mouth made it's way to my ear again.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered.

"Yes." I said immediately. She smiled mischievously and climbed in between my legs.

"Take off your shirt." she said with misty eyes. I did so and she eyed me up and down just like she had in class earlier. She leaned in and started pressing open-mouthed kissing all over my chest. I felt her hand crawl up my thigh and start rubbing my erection through my pants. "Fuck." I heard her whisper.

_Is this really happening?_

She began undoing my jeans and peel them down my legs along with my boxers. My erection sprang free and slapped against my stomach. "My God, you're huge." she said. She looked up into my eyes. "What should I do with it, Edward?"

"I...uh...can you...touch it?" I stuttered.

"Hmm...ok." she said. She took hold of my cock and began rubbing it up and down.

"Holy shit! Ung...Ms. Swan." I groaned as my head lolled back. I heard her giggle and looked at her.

"Edward, my hand is on your cock. I think this would be an appropriate time for you to call me Bella." she smiled again.

"Ok." she continued to rub me but then she leaned down and licked the head. "FUCK! Ohhh God, Bella."

She swirled her tongue around it and started taking me deeper into her mouth. I looked down at her and we our eyes met. She took my hand and placed it on top of her head. Then she grabbed my hips and started pulling them toward her.

_Does she want me to..._

I started thrusting my hips up into her mouth and soon enough she was deep throating me. She reached down and started massaging my balls. I knew I was gonna come any minute.

"Bella...fuck..I'm...I'm gonna come...move." But she just sucked me in deeper. I clenched my eyes shut as a stream of profanities left my mouth. Spurt after spurt of my come coated her throat but she swallowed it all down. She took my now softening cock out of her mouth and started licking me clean. Once she was satisfied, she crawled back up and kissed me. She thrust her tongue into my mouth and I could taste my self but at that point I didn't care. She started stripping and then sat down next to me in just her panties.

"Show me how to touch you." I whispered. She bit her lip and slid her panties off. I sat across from her as she spread her legs and hiked her knees up a bit. One hand went to her nipple and one trailed down to her pussy. She rubbed her clit with two fingers and started to pinch her nipple.

"Mmm...Edward." she moaned as she closed her eyes. I grabbed my cock and started to rub myself as I watched her. We went on like this for a good 5 minutes but then she stopped and climbed into my lap once again.

"Do you want to?" she whispered as we kissed. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Only if you want to." I whispered back. She started kissing me again and leaned up so my tip was at her entrance. She started to slide down my length and I groaned as my eyes widened. "Holy...fuck...it's...it's so tight."

"Shit! You're so big. I've never had anyone this big!" she moaned. She kept lowering herself until she was seated in my lap. "Are you okay?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Yea.. I'm fine...you're just...fuck." I moaned. She started moving up and down on me and I had to bite onto her shoulder to keep quiet.

"It's ok." she said. "Tell me how good it feels, baby."

"Fuuuck..you're so...fucking...tight."

"Can you feel me, baby? Can you feel my tight pussy clenching down on your big cock? How does it feel baby? Tell me how my pussy feels."

"It's so good. So good, I'm gonna come soon." I groaned.

"Me too baby. Can you do something for me? Can you rub my clit, baby?" I reached down and started to rub her.

"That's right. That's it, Edward. I'm so close...ung...fuck!" I felt her clench around me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm coming! BELLA!" I felt myself shoot inside her. We rode out our orgasms together and finally collapsed on the ground.

When we recovered, we got dressed but stayed in the meadow, not caring about the outside world. We talked and cuddled and snuck kisses for hours. Bella checked her phone and gasped.

"Jeez! It's midnight! We should get going." she said. But I stopped her, climbed on top of her, and attacked her mouth. I pulled back a little bit, just enough to whisper to her.

"Happy Valentines Day." I said.

_Yep, it'll be a good semester._

**The end! Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
